


Hidden Notes - Origami Edition **NOT CLICKBAIT** **GONE...RIGHT?**

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BUT THEYRE SO CUTE, Gay, God - Freeform, Love Notes, M/M, Origami, Swearing, Team Canada, a break up is involved, basically pause and beef are best friends, beef tops pause no doubt about it, but i also added the ending as a twist, damn why is it so sad at the end, i originally meant this to be fluffy, im sorry, pause gets flustered easily, pauseunbeef - Freeform, team canada before etho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beef finds a box containing all the origami figures that his ex, Pause, made him. But he didn't know about the love notes hidden inside them until he opens one up, and finds a story contained within the paper animals.
Relationships: Alex Edgar | PauseUnpause/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Pause/Beef
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hidden Notes - Origami Edition **NOT CLICKBAIT** **GONE...RIGHT?**

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaphsCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/gifts).



Beef didn’t expect the paper to have a note written on it, nonetheless expecting _all_ of the little origami animals to have notes on them.

The box was overflowing. Years and years of paper were sitting within the cardboard structure, folded and bent into neat little shapes. Thousands upon thousands of love notes had been scattered amongst Beef’s floor, some with fancy paper, and some with plain or lined. Hell, some of them had drink stains splattered on the thin sheet and a few corners missing.

He found one that dated back to late 2011. That would’ve been when the two were… God, 13? He presumed the ones at the bottom were the eldest, but his presumption was wrong. The box had probably been shook multiple times since he had moved away from college and Beef was only just opening it now.

He knew immediately what box it was when he carried it into his apartment. It was definitely the lightest, not full to the brim with books and plates and cutlery unlike the others. And so, he sat down on his large floor and delved into the box full of origami creations.

After spending a couple hours sorting them into chronological order, Beef finally started reading them properly. He wondered if the ones he made into pins during their relationship had notes on the inside, and considered trying to find his bag. However, his idea quickly dissipated as he realised he had thrown his bag out recently.

_2011/10/18_

_I felt like I couldn’t breathe today. It was so fun._

It was a small bunny that Pause had made. The smell of his cologne from the ones where they were older made Beef’s stomach flip, but he focused on the oldest first. He threw the ones he read back into the box, each one making a shiver run down his spine.

_2011/10/19_

_Not much happened today, except from the fact that you came to school. I liked seeing you today._

“These are daily? Pause must’ve been busy,” Beef mumbled to himself, skim-reading a few of the days. A few memories had been replaying in his mind, especially the one when he first introduced his buddy to Seinfeld. 

It felt like each one told a story. He hadn’t asked Pause out until they were at least 16, and he found that note from 3 years before.

_2017/02/15_

_I’m glad you asked me if I would be your boyfriend. I can finally kiss that amazing face of yours._

He picked up another one.

_2017/02/18_

_I held your hand under the desk at lunch. It was nice, even if you had to get some food._

And another.

_2017/02/19_

_You introduced me to your friends. Xisuma seems really cool and False is really pretty. I’m sad I couldn’t hold your hand today._

Beef remembered that day. He’d been extremely nervous, but everything went smoothly. Bdubs had been there, along with Doc and Etho, so Pause knew a few people. His hands had itched to hold Pause’s, but he hadn’t come out to them yet.

Beef picked up and read more. Random love notes, some even just a few words long. He’d been given these daily, and even asked if he could teach him.

Beef closed his eyes as he remembered.

_“Can you teach me? How to make those paper things you give me?” His question broke the comfortable silence they were in. They were listening to the rain hitting the window and the thunder rumbling outside._

_“No, you can teach yourself, you bastard. I’m trying to sleep,” Pause responded, his eyes cracking open. His voice was thick with exhaustion, but a smile somehow fumbled its way onto his lips when he looked up at his boyfriend._

_Beef pouted, his fingers trailing up and down Pause’s waist comfortingly. Their legs were tangled and they were close, sharing body heat as they cuddled in Pause’s comfortable single bed._

_“I see how it is.” Beef untangled himself from Pause, a smirk upturning the corner of his lips. He stepped out the bed, stretching and shivering at the colder air. He heard Pause whine at the change in temperature and rolled his eyes. “I’m not cuddling you until you teach me how to do it.”_

_“Fuck you,” Pause groaned. The Native shifted in the bed, curling up with his back facing his boyfriend. He laid there for a few moments, eventually sighing and rolling over to face him. “Fine.”_

_Beef snickered. “Thanks, babe,” he sat at Pause’s desk and pretended to blow him a kiss. He turned Pause’s PC on, listening to the whirring of the machine._

_“Don’t call me babe.”_

_“Groggy, are we?” Beef teased, laughing at the glare he received. “Normally you love it.”_

_“Shut up. Move over, too.”_

_“Make me.”_

_A brief silence passed between the two. Pause’s face burned and he sunk down in the spare chair. “You’re an idiot.”_

_“Well, you’re dating this idiot.”_

_“I know I am, and it’s the worst thing in the world,” Pause rolled his eyes, entering his login for his computer. A blush was still heavy on his face, and his mind buzzed with a mix of excitement and_ **_just wanting to go to damn sleep_ ** _._

_“Hey now, there’s worse things than me!” Beef gasped, earning the side-eye from his boyfriend and chuckling._

_“Like what?”_

_“...Donald Trump.”_

_Pause pulled up the website he used, not responding. He reached across Beef, opening his drawers and pulling out a wad of square paper. “What do you wanna make first?”_

_Beef rubbed his face. A beard had been starting to grow and he was proud of it, even though Cub’s was longer and fuller. He'd only recently made the decision to start growing his beard out. “Hmm.. how about a dog.”_

_“Okay-“_

_“Because they’re cute like you,” Beef watched Pause freeze, his cheeks flaring red for the 4th time that night. He felt his heart swell as he blushed, placing a hand on his knee and making eye contact with the flustered boy._

_“Shut the fuck up…” Pause said softly, clearing his throat._

Old butterflies swarmed in his stomach. He did miss the relationship he had with Pause and his sense of longing for something like that grew larger with every note he read. Beef tried to clear the dumb smile on his face from the memory, but it wasn’t going.

He rested his face in his hand, surprised at the warmth of his cheek. Was he blushing, too?

_2017/02/24_

_I’m so proud of you. I’ve only come out to you, Guude and Etho. I wanted to kiss you right afterwards, but people would know._

_I feel like we’re pretty obvious anyway, though. Do you have any plans to tell anyone about us?_

Beef remembered watching him write that love note in class. He presumed it was just note-taking, especially as Pause often took notes in that class, and cursed himself as he wasn’t paying attention.

Pause was just too interesting to watch; from the way he held his pen poise to write, to the way concentration gleamed in his eyes as he wrote things down.

_2017/03/26_

_I’m sorry I snapped at you today. Things are happening and I’m scared, but when I’m with you, it feels like the only place where I'm safe._

Pause had ran off in the middle of lunch. Beef knew him well enough to leave him alone, and so did the Mindcrackers. Unfortunately, the Hermits? Not so much. 

_2017/03/27_

_I love you, Beef._

4 words. Beef held it to his face, breathing in the faint smell of Pause’s cologne, before dropping it back in the box.

_2018/06/24_

_I’m nervous for college. I know I’ll be seeing you less and less, which scares me. I don’t want to lose you, because you’re the best thing that happened to me._

“Oh, man…” Beef breathed out. He closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what was coming, and didn’t know if he could prepare himself for it, even if it was just in memory.

The next couple months of notes were more or less the same. Beef could feel the love less and less present as he got closer to the newest ones. He didn’t know that Pause was struggling as much as he was, and felt a pit of failure develop in his stomach.

_2020/01/05_

_I miss you so much. I feel so lost without you. I haven’t been attending my classes because you’re not here with me. I miss the way you’d tell me off when I hadn’t been to a class. I wish we were back in high school again._

The box wasn’t as full now the paper was opened. The most recent ones were given to him when they met up, finally, after months of pining to see each other and missed meetingt hat they planned. The day they broke up was still strong in his memory, but he knew thinking about it would make the emotions hit him twice as hard.

_Beef was taken off guard by how tight Pause hugged him. The Native buried his head in his shoulder, and Beef held him close - not the closest they’d been at all, but definitely the closest recently. He didn’t want to let go._

_Eventually they had to, and Beef wiped tears from Pause’s tanned face. “Beef, I think we need to talk.”_

_Beef let out a heavy sigh. “I know.” He spied the box at his boyfriend’s feet. He spotted a bench, “Let’s go sit down.”_

_Thick, light grey clouds drifted across the sky. A cold wind made both men shiver. Few people walked around the park, either with a partner or a dog. The sound of cars honking was distant, but still so loud._

_“I think we need to break up.” Pause mumbled. His heart hurt just thinking about it, let alone even saying it. He reached over and took Beef’s hand in his. “I love you, but…”_

_“Nothing’s the same.” Beef finished, and the Native nodded sadly. “I get that. I miss you a lot, but I don’t think it’ll work out if we’re not talking or organising to see each other.”_

_“I really don’t want to do this. I want to stay with you forever, but college is stressful and I don’t think I can han-“_

_Beef cut Pause off, “I know. You don’t need to say anything or give me a reason. 5 years is a long time. We’re nearing 6, right? That’s even longer.”_

_An awkward and cold silence descended upon them, as neither knew what to say._

_Pause bit his lip, swallowing hard. “Can- can I have one more kiss?” He choked out, scooting closer to Beef. His heart hurt just thinking about leaving Beef, the one thing that kept him grounded for the past 8 years, ever since they first met._

_“Of course.”_

Beef quickly wiped the tears from his face, sniffling. He looked around, almost expecting to see Pause on his sofa. But he wasn’t there, and Beef didn’t know why he thought he would be.

_2020/01/11_

_I’m sorry. It’s for the better._

As Beef put the last note in the box, he glanced at the clock on his wall. 1am. The light from outside shone through the windows, casting a box of light on his ceiling. He slowly stood up, his mind heavy with thoughts of Pause and everything about their relationship.

He dipped out on something to eat and collapsed onto his bed, staring at his ceiling. His eyes found their way to his chest of drawers where small origami figures sat, almost like they were watching over him.

Beef fell asleep alone, reliving every moment he had with Pause in his dreams, cherishing them a lot more than he did in the past

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I can't get enough of Pauseunbeef so... here's me contributing :p
> 
> I'll probably end up, like, editing this at a later date, so if it changes from when you last read it, then... yay?!   
> (Btw it isn't properly edited yet so I will be returning at some point. I've just had a brief look over it)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
